Inveja do céu
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Castiel tinha inveja do céu, porque o céu a tinha. Ele não. Universo Alternativo.


**Título: **Inveja do céu

**Beta: **Eu+eu+eu também

**Classificação: **Ah, cada um cuida do seu limite. Não tem nada demais. Nada totalmente explícito**.**

**Shiper: **Leia, que você fica sabendo.

**Gênero: **Universo Alternativo/Drama/Romance

**Aviso:** Declaro que eu não estou ganhando um único centavo com a postagem dessa fic. Os personagens e o seriado vocês conhecem, mas eles são minhas versões totalmente modificadas. A história é minha, a criatividade também. O resto não. Mas é claro que vocês já sabiam disso, a burocracia, porém, exige essa minha declaração totalmente inútil. Uma boa leitura.

**

* * *

**

**Inveja do céu**

Sua mente acordou, mas seu corpo se negava a sair do torpor delicioso em que estava. Demorou muito tempo para que ele conseguisse convencer seus olhos a se abrirem, e depois convencê-los a se mover, observando o aposento entrar em foco. Ou parte dele. A parte que envolvia um pedaço do travesseiro, seu braço saindo por sua extremidade, um pedaço da cabeceira e o criado-mudo. Quando tudo estava perfeitamente encaixado e focalizado, foi a vez de obrigar sua cabeça a mover-se. Ergueu-a um pouco, louco para que pudesse permanecer agarrado aquele objeto macio por tempo indefinido. Infelizmente, porém, seu trabalho o chamava. Sua missão, sua fé.

E as batidas insistentes em sua porta também.

Levou mais alguns segundo para que ele percebesse que não acordara sozinho; acordara com o barulho. Levantou-se num salto, seu corpo inteiro reclamando pelo movimento abrupto, por não seguir passo a passo o árduo processo de acordar. Tropeçou no lençol ao tentar chegar até a porta. Só quando estava parado em frente a ela é que pôde ouvir os chamados baixinhos que acompanhavam as batidas. Abriu a pequena fresta bem no meio da madeira, apenas para abrir a porta rapidamente logo em seguida, esquecendo-se por um momento sua semi-nudez.

- Ruby?

Os cabelos loiros estavam jogados para a frente, imensos e fartos, graças a cabeça inclinada para baixo. Um braço estava envolvendo firmemente suas costelas, o outro tentava apoiá-la segurando a porta. Quando esta foi aberta, porém, Ruby imediatamente se desequilibrou.

- Ruby!

O rosto pálido ergueu-se para o dono dos braços que a manteve firme.

Ela gaguejou. Havia resquícios de sangue na sua boca.

- Preciso… que me leve agora… para o hospital… por favor…

Castiel sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Não era a hora. Não agora.

- Ruby…

- Cas…

Os dedos frágeis acariciaram seu rosto de leve. Castiel fechou os olhos, as lágrimas pulando para seu colo.

- Ok – ele falou, trazendo a cabeça loura para mais perto, encaixando-a em seu pescoço, seus dedos embrenhados desesperadamente nos fios macios e perfumados. Beijou o topo da cabeça dela, os olhos ainda dolorosamente apertados. – Eu vou levá-la. Vai ficar tudo bem. Tudo bem. Nós vamos sair dessa. Eu prometo, ok?

Ele queria que ela acreditasse, ele _precisava_ que ela acreditasse. Assim, talvez, quem sabe, ele poderia acreditar também.

- Cas… Depressa… por favor.

Ele a deitou suavemente na cama enquanto jogava a primeira túnica que via sobre seu corpo. Pegou-a novamente, e correu para fora. Enquanto a colocava no banco do passageiro da caminhonete e dava a partida, rezou para que chegassem a tempo. Rezou por um milagre. Rezou para o seu Deus que nunca o abandonara.

- Por favor – ele sussurava, entre lágrimas, enquanto intercalava olhares entre Ruby e a direção. – Só _por favor_...

A enfermaria não era distante da casa paroquial. Castiel costumava ir até lá a pé para visitar as crianças, aproveitando para admirar as belas fazendas bem cuidadas ao longo da estrada. Aliás, era por esse mesmo motivo que Ruby ficara com ele. Claro que Castiel só soube disso bem depois de aceitar o pedido inusitado da irmã Anna para acolher a moça na igreja, como uma auxiliar. Irmã Anna dissera que ela precisava de um lugar para ficar e deveria ser um lugar perto do hospital, uma vez que não havia lugar para a moça no próprio. A igreja era a melhor opção, e Ruby estaria em boas mãos.

Castiel quase sorriu ao olhar novamente para a moça no banco passageiro, lembrando-se de como reagira ao pedido.

Primeiro, ele pensou que o pedido era estranho, mas não haveria problemas em ter uma auxiliar para ajudá-lo a cuidar da igreja, ele mesmo já estava cansado de cuidar de tudo sozinho. Não que reclamasse, mas quatro mãos podem ajudar mais pessoas do que duas.

Então ele a conheceu. Castiel não era de ficar irritado com facilidade, mas perdeu sua docilidade com a irmã Anna naquele dia.

Era uma jovem. _Jovem_! Pouco mais nova que ele, possivelmente. O que irmã Anna tinha na cabeça? Ele não poderia acolher uma moça solteira na paróquia sem que as pessoas começassem a falar. Que Deus o perdoasse pelo que ia dizer e que não soasse de forma alguma egocêntrico, mas as mulheres solteiras tinham uma séria tendência de ignorar sua posição ali na Igreja e se esquecerem de que era um homem de Deus, com votos que cumpria rigorosamente. Irmã Anna não podia estar falando sério!

Mas, Castiel percebeu ainda no mesmo dia, sim, ela estava falando sério. E num empurra daqui, empurra dali, encontre um outro jeito, leve-a com você, não posso, mas você precisa, Castiel encontrou os olhos da moça. Ela não parecia tola. Ali, enquanto brincava com uma das crianças carentes e doentes que aquela enfermaria se dispusera a cuidar mesmo sem as condições dos pais – Que Deus a abençoe – ela mantinha os olhos baixos e tristes. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo olhando, e Castiel estava certo de que nunca vira sorriso tão ingênuo e tão pouco mal intencionado em qualquer outra mulher da cidade.

- Está bem – ele resolveu aceitar. – Se ela não tem onde ficar, eu não posso dar as costas para uma filha de Deus. Ela vem comigo, mas irmã…

- Acredite, padre, o senhor não irá se arrepender. Ruby é uma boa moça. Um doce de pessoa. É claro que se não der certo… Bem, nós vemos o que podemos fazer.

Castiel puxou o freio de mão com certa brutalidade, enxugando o rosto enquanto se virava para observar Ruby. Ela estava acordada, seu braço ainda pressionado com força sobre o estômago, os olhos entreabertos voltados para ele.

A sombra de um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, mas ele foi desfeito pelo gemido de dor.

Castiel imediatamente desceu do carro, rodeou-o, abriu a porta do passageiro e a pegou novamente no colo.

- Está tudo bem – ele repetiu. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ruby não respondeu.

Castiel olhou para a porta fechada da enfermaria, uma única luz acesa, deu a volta para não assustar as crianças, então bateu.

- Irmã Anna! – bateu com mais força, de novo e de novo, até que a pobre irmã aparecesse de touca e camisola.

- Padre, o que…

Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram depois de piscar com força, confirmando que a cena a sua frente não era uma alucinação. Imediatamente, sem mais uma única pergunta, ela deu um passo para o lado, permitindo sua passagem. Castiel entrou cambaleando. Depois de correr sem nem pensar duas vezes para chegar até a enfermaria, agora que estava ali não fazia ideia do que fazer.

- Coloque-a ali. – Irmã Anna apontou para uma cama vazia. – Ela está acordada?

- Estava… Não sei se… quando a tirei do carro…

- Sente-se, padre, eu cuidarei dela.

Castiel desmoronou numa cadeira um pouco distante da cama. Esfregou as mãos no rosto, desejando que aquilo pudesse ser um sonho. Por um momento fugaz, chegou a pensar se aquilo seria um castigo por ter falhado com Deus, falhado com a igreja. Afastou o pensamento, seu Deus não usaria uma pobre moça para puni-lo por seus pecados. Seu Deus não era vingativo. Sem dúvida alguma, Ele sabia que os sentimentos em seu coração eram puros, não sabia? Castiel simplesmente não pôde evitar. Deus sabe o quanto ele lutou contra o pecado da carne com inúmeras mulheres bonitas que lhe faziam propostas lascivas. Castiel nunca se rendeu, nunca pensou duas vezes antes de negar. Ele havia feito um voto, e não se via no direito de quebrá-lo.

Desde pequeno, desde criança Castiel havia decidido que seguiria o celibato. Ele nunca falhara em sua decisão.

Nunca. Até conhecer Ruby.

Ela o conquistou nos pequenos detalhes. Castiel sempre observava seu relacionamento com as crianças doentes. Ela os fazia sorrir, os fazia brincar, os fazia _viver_, mesmo que elas tivessem tão pouco tempo de vida. Ele perdeu a conta de quantos enterros ele fez com muitas dessas crianças, e em todos eles Ruby se partia como uma irmã mais velha, chorando pelas mortes, consolando as outras crianças.

Então houve aquela vez que a mulher do prefeito aparecera na igreja com um decote altamente impróprio, sua voz melosa vibrando por toda a igreja solitária, com exceção deles próprios e de Ruby, na mesinha, abarrotada de papeis no fundo da igreja.

Ela o cantou. Descaradamente. Inapropriadamente. Despudorosamente. E Castiel se divertiu muito com a expressão chocada de Rubby.

- O que? – ele tinha se virado para ela, segurando o riso.

- Ela… Ela… Ela estava… _Paquerando_ o senhor…

Castiel achou a expressão dela muito divertida.

- Você deve ter se enganado – ele respondeu, ignorando a expressão chocada que ela abriu.

- Não diga que não notou! Ela… Ela estava literalmente se jogando em cima do senhor!

Castiel parou de sorrir para olhá-la atentamente.

- Algumas pessoas – disse. – Costumam não enxergar o que está embaixo de seus narizes. Eu sou um homem de Deus, mas ela, assim como muitas outras pessoas, tendem a enxergar apenas… a embalagem.

Ruby demorou um pouco para absorver aquilo. Castiel ficou observando, atento a cada expressão, disposto a tirar de vez suas últimas dúvidas a respeito das intenções da garota.

Ela, então, havia dado de ombros.

- Não entendo como – ela falou. – O senhor já provou o tipo de vida que quer levar a partir do momento que vestiu sua batina pela primeira vez. Eu só acho… Bem, as pessoas deviam respeitar isso.

Ela então voltou para seus afazeres. Castiel, contudo, não pôde resistir.

- E você?

Ruby ergueu os olhos.

- Eu?

- Sim, Ruby. O que você acha disso? Você me vê como um padre? Não entenda errado, é só que… Bem, você é da mesma idade que a maioria das moças que… Bem, não tome isso como um comentário pouco humilde, mas a maioria das moças que têm me dado trabalho. Você, contudo, é… diferente.

Ruby abriu um daqueles sorrisos inocentes que faziam o coração de Castiel se aquecer sem motivo aparente.

- Eu, padre, já… digamos que eu já estou ferrada o suficiente. – Ela sorriu com os olhos arregalados de Castiel, mas ficou repentinamente séria, deixando a caneta de lado. – Não fui uma pessoa muito decente ao longo da minha vida, padre. Tenho uma lista de pecados dos quais estou tentando me redimir... Eu estou morrendo, padre. Eu não quero ir para o inferno, e essa lista é grande, então… Acredito que seduzir um homem de Deus estaria no topo dela, e me levaria direto para lá.

Foi a primeira vez que Castiel ouviu a mais remota insinuação de morte. Mas ele não parou para questionar na época. Estava orgulhoso, e ao mesmo tempo... Bem, ele não sabia definir o que mais estava sentindo.

A segunda vez só passou a ser uma segunda vez depois que ele enfim soube o que estava havendo.

De qualquer forma, foi a segunda vez.

A culpa foi dele. Castiel se culpava até hoje ao lembrar. Ruby sempre fora uma moça discreta, mas se abria de vez em quando. Castiel não se lembrava de momentos mais divertidos do que os momentos em que ela lhe sorria, fazia algum comentário bem humorado que o levava às gargalhadas. Ou saltitava pela igreja nos dias mais lindos da primavera. Ou aqueles momentos singelos em que ela se esticava feito um felino na cadeira e olhava com olhar sonhador para alguma coisa que parecia lhe trazer boas lembranças.

Naquele dia, folheava uma revista de anúncios. Castiel sentava do outro lado da mesinha, planejando o jornalzinho paroquial do próximo trimestre. Ele ergueu os olhos imediatamente ao escutar um som que ele nunca escutara dela antes. Primeiramente confuso, depois acanhado, observando a expressão inusitada guiando os olhos para a revista em suas mãos. Castiel tentou imaginar o que tiraria dela a expressão tão maravilhada e ao mesmo tempo sofrida. Ele não tinha a certeza de que deveria saber, mais a curiosidade falou mais alto que o bom senso, e ele se viu pegando a revista das mãos da jovem sem uma única explicação.

Ela não se importou, apenas suspirou, o olhar sonhador perdendo-se nas paredes da paróquia.

Castiel ergueu os olhos, surpreso e aliviado.

- Você está com fome? – Era a página de anúncio da Lanchonete da Ellen, a melhor cozinheira das redondezas. Castiel sempre que podia ir jantar lá. Ela fazia um molho de almôndegas que…

Ruby sorriu.

- Eu acabei de almoçar.

- Aquelas batidas de legumes esquisitas que você come? Chama isso de almoço?

Seu tom era curioso, mas só arrancou um novo suspiro e um novo olhar sonhador.

Ela apontou para a revista em suas mãos.

- Isso aí parece muito mais apetitoso, né?

Castiel não queria ofendê-la, mas… Bem, sem comparações.

- Achei que você não gostasse de carne. – Ele havia notado que nos dias de maior apetite de Ruby, o que ela comia era uma grande quantidade de frutas e sucos naturais, muito leite e carboidratos leves sem sal. Nada de carnes. Nada de comida gordurosa. Nos dias de piores apetites, era a batida sem graça de legumes que ele acabara de citar.

Castiel não fazia ideia de como ela engolia aquilo. Era pavoroso. Um dia ele experimentou, mas se arrependeu no instante seguinte.

- Batata frita – ela suspirou. – Eu sinto falta de uma batata frita. E esse hambúrguer... Deus, fazem anos desde a última vez que eu comi um.

Os sintomas estavam todos ali. Mas ele não percebeu, claro que ele não percebeu. E na tentativa de agradar sua auxiliar, o desespero de poder ver aquele sorriso que alegrava seus dias, Castiel deu uma desculpa qualquer e se ausentou por algumas horas. Voltou, feliz, imaginando a reação da moça ao entregar-lhe o hambúrguer e as batatas.

Castiel quase se estapeou ao lembrar do que acabara fazendo aquele dia. Era o diabo encarnado, tentando-a, só podia ser.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntara, insegura, olhando a sacola que Castiel colocara em suas mãos.

Castiel sorriu.

- Bem, eu sei que você está fazendo uma dieta, mas não faz mal quebrá-la de vez em quando, né? Nós não podemos nos dar esse luxo sempre, mas você merecia uma folga. Deve estar com muita fome acumulada, heim?

Castiel só queria mesmo saber em que momento ela abriria aquele sorriso imenso e sairia saltitando para a cozinha.

Ela segurava a sacola quase como se ainda não acreditasse no que tinha nas mãos.

- Isso é… É… O senhor comprou pra mim?

A reação dela não estava sendo como ele imaginara. Seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco.

- Bem, você disse que estava com vontade, não é?

Os dedos apertaram a sacola, tremeram, então ela a estendia novamente para Castiel.

- Desculpe, padre, eu não… eu não posso…

Castiel não se moveu para pegar o lanche.

- Ruby, eu sei que você está de dieta, mas…

- Não – ela exclamou, balançando a cabeça em gestos negativos para dar ênfase. Voltou a estender a sacola com certo desespero. – Eu não posso, eu… Me perdoe, padre, eu não devia ter comentado aquilo com o senhor, se eu soubesse... Eu não sei como agradecer o que está fazendo, mas… Eu simplesmente não posso.

Castiel a observou com maior atenção. Havia alguma coisa errada ali. Ela queria o lanche, ele sabia que ela queria. Ele estava _louca_ pelo lanche, então por que não aceitava?

- Ruby – ele chamou suavemente, segurando a sacola estendida na sua direção. Ruby imediatamente soltou e deu três passos para trás. – Por que você não quer aceitar? Você está morrendo de vontade que eu sei.

Ruby abrira um sorriso triste.

- Sim, padre. Eu estou _morrendo_ de vontade.

Quando ela foi se deitar naquele dia, Castiel pensou ter entendido. Ela estava de penitência! Sem dúvida alguma. Queria muito uma coisa e em troca, oferecera uma penitência. Castiel devia ter entendido antes! Que constrangedor! Coitada de Ruby! Só tornou a penitência dela muito mais tentadora para quebrar. Como um homem que vivia de promessas e penitências, ele deveria ter percebido antes!

Foi alguns dias depois disso que a ficha começou a cair para Castiel. Ele nem sabia dizer exatamente quando, ele simplesmente... entendeu.

Estava chovendo, não era exatamente cedo. Castiel costumava madrugar, então não dormia muito tarde. Naquele dia, porém, ele estava inquieto. Levantou-se para tomar um copo de leite, não sabendo se convencia a si mesmo ou a Deus que isso não tinha nada a ver com tentar encontrar Ruby acordada.

Ele estava praticamente acreditando. Já Deus era um caso sério.

Ele mudou seu caminho na ideia de passar em frente ao quarto de Ruby. Não havia luz acesa entre as frestas de madeira, o que o fez suspirar e dar meia volta. Ele precisava conversar com ela. Precisava tirar a história a limpo. Precisa confirmar suas ideias malucas.

No caminho até a cozinha, porém, ele encontrou uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros com as pernas nuas cruzadas sobre o estreito sofá. Ele teria suspirado de alívio se não tivesse prestado tanta atenção nesses detalhes de suas pernas nuas – quando ele viu as pernas nuas de uma mulher? – e nos cabelos loiros jogados. (Ele nunca vira Ruby com os cabelos soltos).

Ela parecia… Parecia um anjo.

Um anjo tentador.

O pensamento quase o fizera voltar atrás. Se ele tinha esses pensamentos, talvez fosse melhor não ficarem sozinhos ali...

Mas Ruby ergueu a cabeça e o viu. Ele paralisou no lugar.

- Padre?

Ela estava surpresa, tentando endireitar as pernas de forma que não ficassem mais tão chamativas. Castiel achou que ela não estava tendo sucesso.

- Desculpe – ela pediu, pondo o cabelo teimoso para trás da orelha. Castiel prestou bastante atenção nesse detalhe, porque ele nunca a vira fazer. Era fascinante. – Desculpe, eu… Eu sempre fico acordada aqui e o senhor nunca apareceu, eu não pensei que poderia encontrá-lo depois de tanto tempo.

Ele deveria voltar para quarto. Sim. Seus pés só confundiram a direção, levando-o diretamente para o sofá.

Ruby o observou curiosa, abrindo espaço para que ele ficasse confortável.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Sim. Por quê?

Castiel sorriu suavemente.

- Não estou perguntando se você está bem aqui e agora. Quero saber se você está bem no sentido geral da palavra.

Ruby não parecia ter entendido.

- Como você está de saúde, Ruby?

Ele assistiu a expressão dela se transformar. Ela ainda tentou negar, tentou se afastar, tentou despreocupá-lo, mas Castiel não era tolo. Ao menos, não mais. Por meses deixou-se enganar, já era hora de receber algumas verdades.

Ele disse isso a ela, disse que ela deveria confiar nele. Era um padre, um confidente, mas a cima de tudo era um amigo. Ele gostava muito de Ruby e merecia saber o que estava havendo com ela, assim como ela merecia alguém com quem desabafar, com quem contar.

Castiel estava preparado para tudo.

Menos para um câncer de estômago. Fase terminal.

A dúvida veio, as perguntas, a intenção de visitar um novo médico, a surpresa pela idade, surpresa pela aceitação, inevitavelmente o sentimento de pena por uma garota no começo da vida com uma maldição tão injusta… Até que surgiu seu próprio medo. Ali, sentado naquele sofá, olhando profundamente nos olhos molhados, ele sentiu o pânico invadi-lo. Fase terminal. Ruby estava indo embora. Castiel seria novamente o Castiel sozinho e apático. Castiel achava que era feliz com a vida que levava, mas depois de experimentar a companhia constante de Ruby, ele não conseguia se imaginar voltando a mesma vida.

- Eu… Sinto muito. – Foi apenas o que conseguiu dizer.

Ruby sorriu, duas lágrimas escapando de seus olhos quando ela moveu a cabeça num movimento abrupto.

- Não se preocupe.

Impossível.

- Quanto… Quanto tempo? – ele sussurrou, tão baixinho que ela mal ouviu, quase como se estivesse com medo de pronunciar as palavras.

- Já tive muito – ela respondeu de volta. Castiel engoliu em seco, era uma maneira bem interessante de dizer que estava praticamente morta.

Ele agira por puro impulso quando a abraçou com força. Ruby ficou confusa no primeiro momento, mas seja por compreensão ou por saudade de ter alguém a abraçando daquela forma, ela retribuiu com igual intensidade.

Era uma bola de neve. Castiel não devia tê-la abraçado. O calor que ela emanava juntamente com o perfume de sabonete e o cheiro de shampoo o faziam ter uma vontade enlouquecida de sentir mais. Tocar mais. Era um desespero que crescia dentro de si, um aperto frio no seu peito que o impulsionava a procurar por mais daquela chama que começava a aquecê-lo de um jeito que ele nunca sentiu antes.

Castiel se perguntou se aquilo era amor. Ele reconhecia o desejo, já tivera que evitá-lo bravamente. Mas aquilo era… Aquilo era simplesmente inevitável, impossível de recuar.

A pele de sua bochecha roçava a têmpora, enquanto a pele de seu queixo roçava a pele macia da bochecha dela. Ele necessitava de um contato maior, aquilo não era suficiente. O que estava acontecendo?

Ele desceu o rosto, suas faces alinhadas. Uma de suas mãos tocou com indecisão a outra face, embrenhando os dedos nos fios louros e suaves. Sentiu Ruby hesitar em seus braços, mas continuou abraçando-a, firme, pois precisava daquele contato tanto quanto ela.

- Padre…

Castiel inspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos totalmente em êxtase. O pouco movimento que Ruby causou ao falar fez com os lábios dele roçassem na pele macia. Ele tremeu, seus lábios de repente formigando, pedindo por algo que... ele nem sabia como era já que nunca beijara uma mulher na sua vida. Mas ele sabia que era isso. Só podia ser.

Seus lábios roçaram entreabertos por toda a extensão da bochecha, seus olhos ainda fechados, sua respiração travada, sufocando-o.

- Castiel…

O som de seu nome, dito daquela forma tão sussurrada fez com que perdesse o controle de vez. Ele chegara ao canto dos lábios, milímetros dos que se moveram para pronunciar seu nome. Seu _nome_. Não seu título. Experimentou fechar os seus, quase como num beijo, sorvendo o sabor fresco e perfumado.

- Castiel… o que está…

Ele tremia. Aquilo nunca se passara com ele. Nunca.

E quando Ruby falou de novo seus lábios roçaram minimamente. Algo pulou dentro dele, e ele sentiu Ruby estremecer da mesma forma.

- Castiel, espere, nós não… eu não posso…

E ele estava perdendo a proximidade, perdendo o calor.

- Não… - ele resmungou. Então abriu os olhos, encontrando os olhos negros de Ruby analisando-o. Tensão. Era o que saia de cada poro dela naquele momento.

- Eu disse pra você – ela insistiu com um quê de desespero. – Eu não posso fazer isso. Não posso seduzi-lo! Eu não preciso de mais esse pecado!

Mas Castiel só conseguia se concentrar no quanto aqueles lábios pareciam apetitosos. E o quanto ele queria aquilo.

Acariciou o rosto dela, parando no lábio inferior.

- Eu fico me perguntando – disse. – Quem está tentando seduzir quem aqui, afinal.

Ruby pausou o suficiente apenas para encontrar a verdade nos olhos azuis. Castiel se permitiu reparar que ela estava tão inquieta quanto ele.

- Você tem certeza?

Castiel voltou a aproximar seu rosto. Acariciou novamente uma das faces enquanto a outra se embrenhava novamente nos cabelos perfumados. Ele precisava tocá-la. Precisava senti-la.

Fez com que seus lábios se roçassem suavemente, apenas… apenas para saber como era o primeiro contato. Estremeceu. Suas entranhas deram uma cambalhota.

Ruby afastou-se, pegou o ar, e então era ela quem estava invadindo seus lábios com desespero, ensinando-o, abraçando-o com força. Castiel sentia-se como se de repente estivesse comprimido num mundo paralelo ao seu, num mundo onde as sensações eram intensas demais, quentes demais. Ruby estava beijando-o, e o fazia de uma forma que ele nunca imaginara ser possível. Ele só podia acompanhar, enquanto suas mãos tomavam coragem e desciam, tocando a cintura. Ela se remexeu no sofá, e ele percebeu que era para ficar ajoelhada no estreito móvel. Fez menção de acompanhá-la, mas lá estava Ruby, o empurrando para permanecer sentado e pulando para o seu colo.

Depois disso, tudo era uma grande confusão. Castiel só se lembrava da sensação, tão intensa e ao mesmo tempo tão pouco, perto do que ele queria. E o que ele queria, ele não fazia ideia. Sabia que era mais. Sempre mais. Queria tocar mais, sentir mais, ver mais. Queria mais daquela fricção que ela fazia em seu colo a cada vez que se movia. Queria mais da pele para tocar, mais que a nudez das pernas deixavam a mostra, mais daqueles beijos em seu pescoço, mais daqueles sons que ela fazia a cada vez suas mãos inexperientes descobriam um novo lugar para tocar. Queria mais roupas no chão, mais do corpo feminino tão incrível, mais toques mágicos em seu peito. Queria mais daquele encaixe tão perfeito de seus corpos, queria que Ruby se movesse mais depressa, queria mais sons, mais pele, mais rapidez, mais, mais, mais! Queria mais torpor, mais ar.

E menos culpa.

A culpa que o consumiu na manhã seguinte. Falhara com seu Deus, falhara com seus votos. Falhara com sua fé.

Castiel falhara com Ruby, e com a pobre alma da garota.

Ele levou-a a pecar. Que grande hipocrisia. Logo ele, o homem que era responsável para pregar a palavra de Deus e convencer as pessoas a aceitá-la, o responsável por fazê-las desistir do pecado. Ele fizera uma garota a beira da morte receber uma marca negra em sua alma, que poderia ser sua condenação definitiva.

Castiel então rezou. Rezou por perdão, rezou por absolvição, rezou pela alma de Ruby. Rezou para que eu seu pecado não condenasse ninguém a não ser ele.

Não precisou conversar com Ruby. Castiel temia aquele momento, mas quando a viu no dia seguinte, lá estavam os cabelos presos e as pernas cobertas. Ela lhe sorriu, mas não olhou em seus olhos. Quando ele fez menção de tocar no assunto, ela o cortou.

- Eu sei – dissera. – Não dá pra voltar atrás, então vamos apenas… apenas continuar do jeito que estávamos antes.

Ele não sabia porque estava decepcionado, se era o que iria sugerir. Era tolo. A verdade era que por um único momento chegara a cogitar a ideia de abandonar a batina e… Bem, eles poderiam ficar juntos, não poderiam? Castiel seguiria com ela até seu fim, estaria ao seu lado em cada momento. E se não conseguisse salvá-la, ao menos faria de seus últimos dias, longos e felizes.

Mas não era o que Ruby queria. Não, Castiel sabia apenas que o que Ruby queria era ir para o céu. Ele teve inveja do céu. Inveja porque era a coisa que Ruby mais queria, e _ele_ queria ser a primeira escolha dela.

Mas Castiel se castigou por pensar assim, e apesar do desespero por voltar a tocá-la, pelas noites mal dormidas, ele permaneceu distante.

Por que ele devia isso a Ruby.

E isso durou dois dias. Na virada para o terceiro, Ruby batia em sua porta, abraçando o estômago e vomitando sangue. Agora Castiel estava aqui. Sentado na cadeira de uma enfermaria rezando para que o Deus que ele traiu lhe desse uma nova chance. E ele rezava. Incoerente e desesperado. Não parecia em nada com as orações que ele ensinava para as crianças no catecismo.

- Padre? – Irmã Anna o tirou de seu torpor. Se ela notou seu desespero, não comentou. – Ela quer vê-lo.

- E como ela está?

Irmã Anna não respondeu, mas não era mesmo preciso. Castiel sabia.

- Dei morfina para aliviar a dor. Não sei quanto tempo ela ficará consciente.

- Certo.

Irmã Anna puxou a cortina que ele nem a vira colocar.

- Vou deixá-los a sós. – E voltou a fechá-la.

- Certo – Castiel repetiu, mas já não prestava atenção. Tinha os olhos negros de Ruby voltados diretamente para si.

Eles lhe sorriam.

- Sente-se aqui, padre – Ruby deu um tapinha gentil no colchão. Castiel engoliu em seco, mas obedeceu. – Eu preciso me confessar.

Castiel tentou não parecer decepcionado. Fez uma anotação mental para ser menos inocente futuramente. Ruby estava morrendo. O que ele esperava? Que ela abrisse seu coração e dissesse que valeria a pena ir ao inferno por causa dele? Ela queria uma confissão. Queria absolvição. Queria se arrepender dos pecados e ganhar a vida eterna ao lado de seu Pai.

Castiel podia entender isso. Ele podia, só precisava deixar sua inveja do céu um pouco de lado.

- É claro – ele respondeu, pegando a mão estendida na sua direção. – Estou ouvindo você.

Ruby inspirou profundamente, desviando seus olhos para as manchas escuras na cortina, as quais pareciam bastante interessantes agora.

- Eu preciso de perdão, padre. Eu… Eu cometi um erro, e… não acho que há tempo de voltar atrás.

Castiel permaneceu em silêncio. Estava ali como padre, apesar do seu coração de homem ameaçá-lo parar a qualquer instante.

- Eu vivia uma vida dentro do pecado. Eu fiz mal a muitas pessoas, eu manipulei, eu menti, eu prostitui, eu feri. A vida era isso pra mim, até… até que eu soube que estava errando. Eu já sabia que não tinha tanto tempo para viver, então o que eu estava fazendo? Eu devia me preparar para enfrentar a morte quando ela viesse, sozinha, porque eu sempre estive sozinha. Existia uma vida após a morte? Então eu lutaria para merecê-la. Eu só queria… Eu queria a felicidade, eu queria ir a algum lugar onde não houvesse condenação, onde não houvesse fome, onde não houvesse _morte_. Eu queria que a dor acabasse.

Ruby fez uma pausa, seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. Ela olhou-o com um sorriso doce antes que as lágrimas caíssem e ela se voltasse novamente para a cortina.

- Eu estive tão cega, tão… obstinada, imaginando que Deus me ouviria e que Ele me daria a salvação logo depois da morte que… Eu não percebi que Ele havia já havia feito isso. Ele entregou minha salvação. Ele me mandou para um lugar onde eu era útil, onde eu era querida, onde não havia condenação, onde não havia dor. E acima de tudo, onde eu não estava sozinha.

Castiel sentiu seus dedos serem apertados na mão que tinha nas suas. Seu coração que ameaçava parar, agora parecia querer fugir. Ele oscilava entre cambalhotas e malabarismos, deixando-o com a sensação frágil de enjôo.

Ruby, então, olhava diretamente para seus olhos.

- Ele me mandou para um lugar onde eu descobriria que sou capaz de amar. E pode imaginar o que eu fiz, padre?

Castiel respondeu com um aceno negativo, ávido por receber as próximas palavras.

- Eu fugi. Eu… eu morri de medo! Eu abri mão daquilo como se fosse… como se fosse um pecado comum! Eu me apaixonei, padre! Eu me tornei capaz de amar, esse sentimento que chamam do próprio Deus. Eu estive mais perto d'Ele do que nunca, e eu chamei isso de pecado!

Castiel teve sua própria visão embaçada, até finalmente perceber que também estava chorando. Mas ele não fez nada para impedir as lágrimas de caírem. Não se moveu.

Ruby respirou fundo, tentando buscar o controle necessário para que sua voz saísse.

- Eu estava conformada com a morte. Depois um de tempo, você simplesmente desiste de lutar contra e apenas… aceita. Eu aceitei. Eu só queria ir para o céu. Eu só queria um lugar melhor. Se teve algum momento na minha vida depois da minha aceitação que eu chorei e me revoltei contra Deus por querer me levar tão cedo, foi depois daquela noite.

Castiel não precisava perguntar a que noite ela se referia.

- Eu me senti tão… abandonada por Deus. Como Ele podia? Eu estava tentando conquistar meu direito de ir para o céu. Estive lutando por isso. Estive sonhando com isso. Nada parecia tão perfeito quando o paraíso. O tal "lugar melhor". Mas naquela noite, Castiel, eu não conseguia imaginar o céu como o melhor lugar, se lá eu não teria você.

Castiel aproximou a mão entre as suas do seus lábios. Abraçou-a como a um ursinho de pelúcia, pequeno e amado. Ruby continuava com seus olhos fixos nos seus, entendendo o pedido mudo e acariciando as faces molhadas quando ele usou sua mão para secá-las.

- Eu te amo, Cass – sussurrou, e ele segurou um soluço. – Eu te amo. E eu não posso morrer sem o perdão de Deus por ter chamado os momentos mais maravilhosos da minha vida de pecado. Talvez esse tenha sido o único e mais puro sentimento de toda a minha vida. Eu não posso morrer sem que você saiba disso.

O padre em Castiel teve o bom senso de desenhar o sinal da cruz na fronte de Ruby. Castiel, o homem, beijou-a castamente nos lábios, mordendo os próprios logo depois para se impedir de chorar tão alto quanto gostaria.

- Eu te amo também – sussurrou, sua voz entrecortada. – Eu te amo e… Eu não… eu não quero que v-você vá, R-Ruby…

- Eu não quero ir.

Mas ambos sabiam que era inútil teclar a mesma tecla de negação. A morte viria, cedo ou tarde, uma hora ou outra. E não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer.

Na verdade, ela chegou mais cedo do que tarde. Pontual demais, na opinião de Ruby, e extremamente adiantada, na opinião de Castiel. Embora, talvez fosse melhor assim, uma vez que as doses de morfina tinham que ser cada vez maiores, e Ruby passava mais tempo dormindo que acordada. Castiel apenas… Apenas não queria que ela se fosse.

Ela não queria deixá-la ir.

Todas as noites, Castiel virava o mesmo sofá para a janela, e ali ficava. Muitas horas. As vezes por toda uma noite. Ele recuperara a fé, pois Deus era o único que confortava seu coração o suficiente para que não sucumbisse. Só por isso ele não desistiu do celibato. Por isso, e por não haver vida para ele fora daquelas paredes. Por não haver Ruby esperando por ele.

Aliás, se algo estivesse esperando por ele, não era o mundo lá fora. Era o céu, e ele faria questão de salvar o maior número de almas que conseguisse, faria questão de se apegar ao amor tão intenso que guardava em seu coração, porque aquele sentimento tão puro e tão maravilhoso, segundo Ruby, era o caminho mais fácil para permanecer próximo de Deus. E ele acreditava. Castiel se apegava a ele, com as duas mãos, firmes, com todo o esforço que conseguia, e assim permanecia, adiante, sempre em frente, esperando seu momento chegar. Esperando o momento que Deus o levaria para o céu e ele pudesse, enfim, reencontrar seu único amor.

Mas, como tudo na vida, a fé tão forte e inabalável de Castiel também tinha seu calcanhar de Aquiles.

Enquanto Castiel estava ali, sentado no pequeno e velho sofá com seu coração chorando de saudade e sua dor transbordando em seus olhos, o céu tinha Ruby. Ele não.

Castiel ainda tinha inveja do céu.

* * *

Ah, essa fic deu trabalho demais, e eu nem sei se ficou boa, sei que já estava cansada de tentar acabar e nunca conseguir. Não sei se consegui transmitir as emoções. Espero que sim.

Essa é a segunda fic que um personagem que eu escrevo morre. A outra é... Bem, claro que não vou falar, porque vai que vc quer ler, né? Aí já estraguei o final.

Please, contem pra mim o que acharam. É só deixar um comentáriozinho. xD

E leiam minha outra fic do Supernatural. Uma comédia (ou tentativa) **Kids Space**. Só leiam os avisos, ok?~

Obrigada a você que acompanhou. Pode me seguir no twitter que eu sigo de volta! **twitter ponto com barra Srta_Mily**

Fãs de Harry Potter, atualizei **Fingindo** e **Amor de Resgate **também. Vejos vocês lá! Beijos e mais beijos!


End file.
